onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 967
Chapter 967 is titled "Roger's Adventure". Cover Page Color Spread - The Straw Hat Pirates and the boy band Arashi sail the sea. Arashi's appearance on the cover was to promote their new song A-ra-shi: Reborn. This is the first time that Jinbe appears in a chapter cover as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Short Summary After leaving Skypiea, the Roger Pirates tracked down the remaining three Road Poneglyphs to Fish-Man Island, Wano Country, and Zou, and Toki, Momonosuke, Hiyori, Inuarashi, and Nekomamushi stayed behind on Wano due to Toki coming down with sickness. Oden continued adventuring with the Roger Pirates until they reached the final island, where Roger found the treasure left behind by Joy Boy. The treasure caused him to laugh profusely, resulting in him naming the island Laugh Tale. Long Summary The Roger Pirates made it out of Skypiea safely and came to Water 7. There, Oden, Inuarashi, and Nekomamushi revealed that there was a red Poneglyph in both of their countries, and Roger was annoyed that they did not tell him earlier. Having stolen Big Mom's Road Poneglyph and strongly suspecting where the final one might be, Roger grew excited at the likelihood of finding all four Road Poneglyphs. The crew then met with Tom, and Oden talked to Franky, asking if the young orphan would like to come with them. Franky refused, not wanting to be abandoned by pirates again. The crew sailed to multiple other destinations as they sang Binks' Sake to pass the time, and at one point came across Tequila Wolf. After passing by the Sabaody Archipelago they traveled underwater to Fish-Man Island, and Roger and Oden both heard noises around them. They were then stopped by Neptune and his guards and taken to the island. Neptune told Roger that he had heard a prophecy that the gates of Fish-Man Island would be destroyed, and suspected Roger would be the one to do it. Right then, Neptune's men reported to him that a Sea King attacked the gates and that there was a hole in the bubble wall. Neptune ordered the bubble to be sealed and bemoaned that the prophecy came true regardless of their efforts, and the Roger Pirates yelled at him for accusing them. Then, a 3-year-old Shyarly stated that the Sea Kings are restless because they are waiting for the Mermaid Princess to be born. This surprised everyone, including Neptune because he was not married yet. Neptune then took the Roger Pirates to the Road Poneglyph as well as the Poneglyph containing Joy Boy's letter of apology, but they were surprised to not find the Ancient Weapon Poseidon there as Skypiea's Poneglyph had said. However, Neptune revealed that Shyarly recently predicted that a mermaid who could talk to Sea Kings would soon be born. Thus, he believed that his future daughter would be Poseidon. Roger asked Shyarly when the Mermaid Princess would be born, and she replied that it would be 10 years. Rayleigh assured Neptune that they were not after the weapon, but rather after the weapon creator's treasure. The Roger Pirates later departed Fish-Man Island and continued adventuring in the New World. However, as they were drawing close to Wano, Toki came down with a fever and collapsed. Crocus stated that she could not continue sailing in that state, and ordered for her to disembark on Wano like she had originally wanted. Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, and Oden decided to stay behind on Wano with Toki, but Toki told Oden to fulfill his promise and finish his adventure. Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, Kawamatsu, and Kikunojo greeted Oden's family in Kuri and begged Oden to come back and rule over Wano, but Toki silenced them as Oden decided to continue going with Roger. As he headed back to the shore, Oden elected not to look back at his country, which was now dotted with factories, as he knew he could not leave it again if he did. After transcribing the Poneglyphs, the Roger Pirates quickly left Wano. Later, the Roger Pirates made it to Zou, and delivered a letter to Duke Hitsugisukan from Inuarashi and Nekomamushi to let him know they were alive and well. They proceeded to find the final Road Poneglyph in the whale tree, and afterwards, Pedro begged Roger to let him come with him, but Roger said that the young mink's time had not yet come. With the transcripts of all four Road Poneglyphs, the Roger Pirates charted the final island, but as they drew close to it, Buggy came down with a fever and he and Shanks stayed behind, with the latter saying they would get there on their own ship in the future. The Roger Pirates proceeded to reach the final island and conquered the Grand Line, with Roger becoming the Pirate King. Oden wrote of this experience, recounting that they had discovered the truths about the Void Century, the meaning of D., and the Ancient Weapons, and he learned that Wano had once been connected to the outside world. However, when Roger found Joy Boy's treasure, he and the crew reacted with hearty laughter. Roger wished that he had lived in the same era as Joy Boy, saying that his story was a funny one. Because of this, he decided to name this island "Laugh Tale". Quick References Chapter Notes *The following are shown: **The Roger Pirates revisiting Water 7 and Fish-Man Island and them passing through Tequila Wolf and Sabaody Archipelago. ***By the time they reached Water 7, Roger had gotten a copy of Big Mom's Road Poneglyph. ***Roger met Tom one last time at Water 7 and Kozuki Oden briefly met a young Cutty Flam. **The Roger Pirates' visit of Zou. ***Zou's Road Poneglyph was the last one Roger found. *At Fish-Man Island, the Roger Pirates encountered Neptune, who was already acquainted with Roger. **Oden is confirmed to also be able to hear the Sea Kings similar to Roger. **Neptune was already king of Fish-Man Island by that point, although he was not yet married to Otohime. **Roger met a young Shyarly, who could already make predictions of the future at age 3. **Roger learned about Poseidon's nature from Neptune. **It is revealed that during Roger's journey, a Road Poneglyph was located at the Sea Forest next to the one with Joy Boy's apology. *At one point, Toki had gotten ill and the Roger Pirates left her and her children at Wano Country. **That was also when Inuarashi and Nekomamushi left Roger's crew. **The Road Poneglyph at Wano Country was under the Kozuki Family's jurisdiction at the time. **Wano was already heavily industrialized by that point. *Buggy became ill and Shanks stayed behind to take care of him, so they never reached Laugh Tale. *At the last island in the Grand Line, the Roger Pirates discovered the truth behind the Void Century, the Ancient Weapons, and the family of D. **Wano was once connected to the rest of the world. *It is revealed that Joy Boy left behind a treasure at Laugh Tale. **Roger and his crew's reaction upon finding Joy Boy's treasure was simply laughter. This led Roger to name the island after what he considered a "funny story", referring to whatever happened to Joy Boy. Characters Arc Navigation